Marry Me
by misselizathornton
Summary: Klaus is nervous about finally proposing to Caroline, but his plans may be jolted when Caroline finds out beforehand... Just a cute one-shot!


**Just a drabble that was asked of me on tumblr and I thought I would also post it here! She wanted it to be fluffly, so if it's too cheesy for you... well :/**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

"My darling Caroline, will you please do me the honor of…no. Caroline, sweetheart, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by accepting…no no NO!"

Klaus paced back and forth across their room, hating the way his hands kept sweating like he was a nervous school. He was Niklaus Mikaelson! He killed many people in his lifetime and everyone feared him. Who knew that one day this young and innocent girl would appear into his life and turn him into a softie.

It had been two years since Caroline finally admitted to him her feelings. Two years since he she showed up at his doorstep and demanded that he take her away from Mystic Falls…anywhere. And he did just that.

It had been one year since Klaus confessed to Caroline that he loved her. It was not as romantic as it sounded, as he muttered it in his sleep while she was awake and she spent the rest of their day in Tokyo giggling like a fool. She reciprocated shortly after.

And it had been just over one week that Klaus realized that he wanted to marry her. The notion of marrying someone did strike his fancy once or twice over his many years, but he never assumed he would meet the woman he would want to commit himself to. At that moment, staring down at his precious blond angel curled up in his side, he realized that he _needed _to marry her. He needed to truly belong to her and her to him, in all ways.

He found her a simple, yet elegant ring the next day when she was out jogging. A diamond lay in the center with two smaller diamonds sitting next to it. When he first saw it, it was glittering through the glass, outshining the rest of the rings. Just like how Caroline outshined everyone around her. He knew he had found the one.

He shook his head at the memories. No good it would do him now. He had to do it today and Caroline was going to be back any moment. If he wanted to practice for tonight, he only had now.

"My love for you will live forever. I do not how I could live without you…too cheesy," he drew out a small box from his coat pocket, bended down and opened it. "I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. When you said you loved me, I felt stronger and happier than any man ever felt and…"

"Klaus?"

Klaus breath hitched. He turned his head, praying that his mind was playing an allusion.

Caroline stood at the door of the room, her hands full of bags and her pink sun dress bringing out the glow in her cheeks. She looked stunning. Her eyes were bugged out in shock and her mouth was in a comical "o" shape at the position she had found him in.

Klaus, recovering himself, hastily stood up, almost dropping the ring in the process.

"Caroline! I can expl…."

"NO!" she shouted, dropping the bags. His heart plummeted. Did she really hate the sight of him proposing?

His emotion changed to confusion when she started to smile and back towards the door.

"Pretend I didn't see that, okay?!" she said nervously, closing the door once she was outside.

He stood in absolute bafflement until she popped in their room again, looking quite happy.

"Good afternoon, Klaus!" she chimed, giving him a kiss on his cheek; her usual greeting to him once she came home from her outings.

He stuttered, but replied back, "Good afternoon, love."

She sat down on the bed, kicking her feet like a child. Klaus immediately knew what she was up to.

Playing along, he sat down next to her and smiled. "And how was your day, sweetheart?"

"Good!" She looked nervously towards his coat where the box hid. "So….did you get me anything today?"

It was now or never.

"Well, since you mention it…" God, why did his voice have to started cracking now?

"There is something I'd like to give you…and ask you…" he looked at her anxiously and she nodded.

Bending down, he lowered one knee to the ground and faced Caroline, pulling out the box and opening it to reveal the ring. She gasped and a few tears appeared in her eyes at the sight and that gave him the courage to continue. The words seemed to form by themselves.

"Caroline, you must know how I feel about you. Every day, I wake up and gaze down at you and I feel like I'm the happiest man alive. You make my whole world better and I can never imagine you not being a part of my life. I cannot express the joy I felt when you arrived at my door, asking me to take you to see this world. I love you. I want to forever make you happy and be the best husband a man can be. You've awakened my soul, Caroline, and I want us to be together forever," he took a deep breath and took her hand into his, "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?"

The words had hardly escaped his mouth when Caroline threw herself on him. He fell backwards onto the rug, laughing as she kissed him all over with happy tears.

"Is that a yes?"

"YES YES YES YES!" she shrieked, kissing him long and hard, letting him know just how she agreed.

He lifted her up and hugged her, finally releasing his breath. She was going to be his wife! He, Niklaus the hybrid, was going to be a husband. And not just any husband, but husband to the strongest and most beautiful woman on Earth. He was, indeed, a lucky man.

"I love you," she whispered with a smile.

He pecked her lips. "And I love you."

"Caroline Mikaelson…it does have a sort of ring to it!"

He only laughed and kissed her again. He was done talking.

* * *

**Leave a review if you wish! I'm misselizathornton on tumblr :)**


End file.
